


Framed

by Isabeau_Gower



Category: xxxHoLic
Genre: Birthdays, M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-01
Updated: 2008-04-01
Packaged: 2017-11-18 19:22:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/564427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isabeau_Gower/pseuds/Isabeau_Gower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A sequel to the story, Enlightenment, this tale picks up the morning after Doumeki's birthday and explains the mystery behind the roll of film paid by Yuuko's mysterious clients.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Framed

**Author's Note:**

> XxxHolic and its characters are the property of CLAMP. This work is purely fanfiction and I derive no profit from the writing or telling of this story.

Watanuki Kimihiro reported for work the day after Doumeki’s birthday bright and early and set about making Yuuko’s favorite pancakes for breakfast. He was in high spirits and wanted to thank his employer for her help and understanding. He assumed, wisely, that there would be some price attached for her assistance, but for once he didn’t care what it was. Watanuki was grateful. The situation with Doumeki had nearly destroyed him and now they had had their happy ending. Watanuki was carefree and heedless of any danger, drunk with the sort of happiness that only a first love can bring to mortal fools.

It wasn’t long after he had finished the first batch that the shop owner made her appearance in the kitchen and clapped her hands in delight. “Watanuki, you made pancakes.”

Watanuki beamed a smile at his employer even as he reached behind himself to smack the counter with his spatula, cutting off Mokona’s flanking maneuver. It was a good morning and no little black bean bun was going to steal his thank you gift. “I wanted to say thank you for all your help two days ago. I know you have some horrible thing you’ll want me to do to make up for the time off and for pointing me in the right direction, but I still wanted to do something special to show my appreciation.” Watanuki bowed low and then picked up the plate of finished pancakes and set it on the table.

Yuuko took a chair at the western style table that sat to the side of the kitchen and Mokona hopped onto the table next to her. As she drowned the steaming hotcakes in maple syrup she responded, “I’m very happy that it worked out so well for you, Watanuki.” Yuuko paused to take a bite and hummed her appreciation as she chewed.

“These are wonderful, Watanuki,” she praised him after she’d swallowed. “As for a price… well, there is something I’d like you to volunteer to do, but I promise it isn’t dangerous.”

Watanuki looked suspiciously at Yuuko as she took another bite and savored her breakfast. Then, turning back to the griddle and adding more batter, he asked, “So, what is it that you want me to do?”

There was a pause while Yuuko chewed and swallowed and then, “I have a roll of film that I’d like for you to run over to Green Drug to be developed. Then I’d need you to go pick up the prints when they’re ready.”

Watanuki watched the bubbles rise through the cooking pancakes to burst on the surface, judging the best time to flip them and raised an eyebrow at Yuuko’s request. It sounded simple enough. ‘Could it really be that easy?’ He wondered. After he flipped the batch of cakes currently on the heated pan, Watanuki turned around at looked at his employer. “And that’s all?” he asked.

Yuuko beamed a smile and replied, “That’s all. If you do that for me, that’s all that I want.” Yuuko paused and put a finger up to the side of her mouth. “Well, let me think a moment, I could be forgetting something.”

Watanuki breathed a sigh of relief. He still felt suspicious, but she was letting him off easily. Of course, the longer he held out, the more she seemed to be thinking it over. Maybe it was best to make the deal quickly before it got any worse. “Deal,” he shouted. “I’ll drop them off on my way to school and pick them up afterward if that’s alright?”

Yuuko grinned widely and held out her empty plate. “That’s perfect, Watanuki. May I have more pancakes now?”

Watanuki took the plate and scooped the cooked batch off of the griddle and flipped them onto Yuuko’s sticky plate. 

Mokona sat on the table, napkin tied around his neck and with a knife and fork, one in each paw, and pouted as Watanuki put the plate back in front of his boss. “What about mine?” he whined.

With a heavy sigh, Watanuki put the remaining batter onto the grill and reached for another plate. “You can have the last three if Yuuko doesn’t want them,” he responded and set about his task. 

Despite Yuuko’s head start, Mokona finished off his three pancakes just as Yuuko took the last bite from her second serving. Both smacked their lips and reclined, Yuuko in her chair and Mokona on the table. “That was wonderful,” they both said in unison and then sighed aloud in sugar induced pleasure.

After packing up a lunch to share with Doumeki and Himawari, Watanuki cleaned up the kitchen, collected the roll of film and left the shop. Green Drug was only a small detour out of his way so if he hurried, he would still make it to class on time. Increasing his pace, Watanuki spared a moment to wonder just what might be on the film and then he gave up and shrugged his shoulders. Who knew what Yuuko got up to in her spare time and it wasn’t any of his business anyway, he thought. All he had to do was drop off the film and pick it up in the afternoon when it was ready.

Watanuki arrived at Green Drug just as Kazahaya was unlocking the door and preparing for the day’s business. “Good morning, sir,” Kazahaya greeted him. “I’ll be with you in just a second.” The cheerful blond opened the shutters on the windows and lead Watanuki to the back of the store. “Eki-kyabe?” Kazahaya asked, assuming that Watanuki’s mission was his usual run for Yuuko’s hangover remedy.

“Not today, thankfully,” Watanuki answered as he pulled out the small roll of film. “I’d like to get this developed today if that’s possible.”

Kazahaya took the small roll of film from Watanuki’s outstretched hand and looked at it oddly for a moment as if it might bite him and then shook his head. “I – I think so. Umm, Rikuo, do you know if the photo machine is working today?”

Rikuo poked his head around the corner from where he’d been stacking a small display of tissues. “Yeah, why, we need one to go out the same day?”

Kazahaya nodded his head and held the roll of film out to Rikuo with two fingers, a strange look on his face.

Rikuo took the film from his partner and asked, “You feeling alright? You look strange?”

Kazahaya nodded his head and glanced at Watanuki. “It’s for this customer.”

“Actually, it’s for Yuuko Ishihara,” Watanuki stated. Kazahaya’s behavior made Watanuki wonder once again what Yuuko might have on that film and he wanted to distance himself from whatever it might be. When the two men had no reaction to her name, Watanuki added, “I think she’s a friend of your owner, I’ve heard them speaking on the phone together and she’s mentioned him from time to time.”

A look of understanding passed between the two clerks and Rikuo tossed and caught the film in his hand. “Don’t worry, kid. I’ll take care of it and make sure it’s done by this afternoon. Is four o’clock okay?”

Watanuki bristled at being called a kid. ‘I’m eighteen, thank you very much,’ he thought. ‘Just because I’m not a giant like you and Doumeki, everyone thinks I’m a kid.’ Picking up his bag, Watanuki leveled a polite, but serious look in Rikuo’s direction and answered, “That would be fine, thank you.” Turning on his heel, he marched to the door and left the store, grumbling quietly to himself.

The day passed quickly. Doumeki and Watanuki shared their lunch with Himawari as usual and their friend was delighted to see that the two were comfortable around each other once again.

“It’s just not right seeing Doumeki without his Watanuki and Watanuki without his Doumeki. You two get along so well together.” She clapped her hands, happy with life, and nibbled at her lunch while Watanuki fussed over her and over Doumeki.

Watanuki watched his friends eat and smiled. It was the same feeling he’d had that morning. Watanuki enjoyed making food that people liked. It gave him a sense of accomplishment to be able to provide food that both nourished and pleased and he sat back in his chair in the corner of the classroom where they’d taken refuge from the cold and enjoyed his tea.

After his last class, Watanuki returned to Green Drug. Watanuki had hoped to have Doumeki with him for the return trip, but Doumeki had archery practice and Watanuki had made a promise. The two men agreed to meet later at Doumeki’s home for dinner. Doumeki would pick up ingredients on the way home and Watanuki would cook. Just thinking about their evening ahead made Watanuki happy, so he was prepared to be nice, even to Rikuo if the dark haired clerk was still on duty. As it happened, it was the store owner, Kakei, who greeted Watanuki when he arrived at the drug store. 

Watanuki walked through the store to the back counter, herded along by Kakei who had one hand at his back. “Come in, come in, my boy. We have your pictures all ready for you,” the owner said with an enigmatic smile on his face.

Watanuki caught a glimpse of the clerk that usually waited on him, but when he and the blond made eye contact, Kazahaya turned bright red and scurried off back into the stock room. Watanuki wondered at the man’s strange actions. He’d been behaving oddly ever since Watanuki dropped off the film and yet he was generally such a friendly and outgoing person. ‘Maybe he’s coming down with something,’ Watanuki thought idly.

Finally arriving at the back counter, Kakei prodded Rikuo to retrieve the photos from the bin under the register and ring him up. As Rikuo took Watanuki’s money and handed over his receipt and change, he cocked half a smile in Watanuki’s direction and said softly, “There you are, sir. Thank you for your patronage.” With a wink in Kakei’s direction, Rikuo scooted off and went back to his stocking duties.

Watanuki turned to Kakei in confusion. Everyone in the store was acting so bizarrely today. “Umm, thanks very much for getting these done so quickly. I’m sure Yuuko will be very pleased to have them back.” Watanuki bowed slightly, yet kept Kakei in view from the corner of his eye.

The owner giggled softly to himself and walked Watanuki to the door of the store. As he held the door open and his customer passed through, Kakei said, “It was entirely my pleasure, I assure you. We always welcome the opportunity to do business with Yuuko. If she has any further need of our services or if she would perhaps care for enlargements, please let her know that I would be happy to take care of that for her. Good day.” 

Watanuki walked away slowly and watched as Kakei waved to him from the door. Today was shaping up to be a strange day; not a bad day, just very strange. He fervently hoped his evening with Doumeki wasn’t this bizarre. Watanuki was looking forward to a nice dinner, a warm bath, and maybe something more with his lover this evening.

Watanuki arrived in the entrance way of the shop and removed his shoes. “Yuuko,” he called down the hall. “I’m back and I have your pictures.”

Soft but rapid footfalls sounded on the wooden floors of the shop and in seconds Yuuko appeared around the corner at the end of the entrance hall. “You have them?” she asked, eyes bright with excitement.

Watanuki set down his bag and brought out the small parcel. Walking in her direction, he held out the small envelope and listened as his boss giggled with delight.

With unrestrained glee, Yuuko snatched the pictures out of his hands and ran into the parlor. Throwing herself down on her divan, she tore open the seal on the small envelope and peeked inside. A squeal escaped her mouth that sounded like that of a five year old girl who’d just been given the run of a candy shop. 

Watanuki shook his head, not the least curious, and left the room to start his cleaning chores and dinner. The sooner he was finished, the sooner he could go to Doumeki’s. As he reached the doorway, he remembered the shop owner’s words and turned around. “Oh, by the way, the owner asked me to tell you that he was happy to be of assistance and to remember him if you wanted enlargements.”

Yuuko turned to face Watanuki and he was disturbed to see that the elegant lady was drooling slightly from one side of her mouth. “Enlargements?! Oh!” she dropped the pictures in her lap and clapped her hands, “what a marvelous idea. Oh, what a clever man, I must thank him for that.” Ignoring Watanuki, she picked up her pictures and turned away again, giggling and snickering madly.

As Watanuki dusted the storehouse and planned what to make for dinner, he started to wonder once again what the pictures might be. Once his chore was safely finished, his vivid imagination began to rear its head and he speculated on the possibilities. ‘Given everyone’s strange reaction, the pictures must have been of something odd or maybe something,’ Watanuki paused in his thoughts and swallowed, ‘something dirty.’ Shaking his head to dislodge the uncomfortable train of thought, Watanuki rushed to finish his chores, prepared dinner and then left for the evening.

***

Three and a half weeks passed uneventfully and Watanuki quickly forgot all about the pictures. He was blissfully happy spending time with Doumeki both at the temple and at his apartment. Their relationship improved daily and even the odd assignment from Yuuko no longer disturbed him. Watanuki had a new perspective on his relationship with his partner and no longer felt the burden of owing Doumeki for saving him. They were a team. They were a couple. They were in love.

On April 1st, Watanuki’s birthday, the friends gathered in the park as they usually did to watch the blossoms, eat Watanuki’s cooking and celebrate another year with their unusually gifted friend. There was an abundance of food and alcohol and, of course, there were gifts as well. Himawari presented Watanuki with a lovely new bento box, bright yellow and covered with pink and white flowers. Doumeki groaned at the girlish gift, but Watanuki praised Himawari and her thoughtful gift as though it was the best thing he’d ever received. 

Doumeki handed a small box to his lover. Watanuki shook it, curious as to what was inside. He could both hear and feel something small and heavy shifting around inside the wooden box with a deep thunk, thunk. Unlocking the small metal clasp, Watanuki slowly pried open the lid and saw a single key inside the box. He knew what it was. It was the key to Doumeki’s home.

Watanuki found himself speechless, a rare thing indeed and closed the box. Turning to his lover, he quietly and shyly said, “thank you,” and took a sip of tea. He was touched nearly to the point of tears, but this was too pretty a day for such displays. Watanuki got himself under control and turned to look where Yuuko was sitting with Mokona, each with a large glass of sake in hand.

“I do have a gift for you, Watanuki,” she said and prompted Mokona who opened his mouth and produced an enormous rectangular object tied with silken cords around expensive looking fabric. “You may want to wait until you get home to open it though.” Yuuko giggled then and Watanuki wasn’t altogether certain whether her laughter had to do with the gift or the three empty bottles of sake that already lay at Yuuko’s feet.

In the end, Watanuki did as she suggested and set the gift aside. It was bulky enough that he thought it likely to be too awkward to open sitting as they were on the ground and it might also be quite difficult to rewrap for the trip home. 

The five friends finished their picnic in the park and stayed chatting and laughing and appreciating the beauty of the sakura until the sun began to sink in the west. As the day yielded to evening, the friends went their separate ways and Doumeki helped Watanuki to carry all the containers and gifts back to the temple.

Along the way, Watanuki considered the strange exchange he’d overheard between Yuuko and Doumeki while they’d been setting up the picnic.

“Watanuki told me that you’d talked things over with him the day before my birthday,” Doumeki said matter of factly. “I wanted to thank you for helping us and ask if there was anything I owed you in exchange.”

Yuuko had smiled at Doumeki and responded simply as she patted the man on the back. “Don’t worry, Doumeki, I’ve already received your payment.”

Doumeki didn’t seem affected by the exchange but for some reason it continued to bother Watanuki and he dwelt on it as they reached the house and unpacked their belongings.

Once all the dishes and containers were washed and the tea water was heating, Watanuki turned back to examine the large package from Yuuko that Doumeki had placed on top of the kitchen table. Through the layers of cloth, Watanuki could feel what seemed to be an ornately carved picture frame. 

Watanuki turned to Doumeki. “It must be a painting or something, but I have no idea where I would hang something this large. “Could I keep it here?”

Doumeki nodded his head and, taking a sip of tea with one hand, gestured with the other that Watanuki should open the gift.

With great care, Watanuki untangled and untied the elaborate silken cords and removed the heavy brocade that covered the picture. When the last of the fabric was removed, a picture of Watanuki naked in Doumeki’s arms and sweating in the beautiful afterglow of sex was revealed. It was a large picture, 16”x20” and mounted inside a heavy, carved, wooden frame that was covered in gold leaf.

Watanuki stared, his jaw hanging open, torn between warring emotions. While the picture itself was beautiful and recalled to him very special memories, Watanuki was hugely embarrassed at the thought of Yuuko being able to see him in that way let alone that his enigmatic employer could find a way to reproduce the image. Even as he had the thought, a light bulb went off in Watanuki’s head and suddenly he realized what it was that Yuuko had him develop at the drug store and why everyone had acted so oddly around him.

Watanuki sank to the ground, appalled and humiliated, and moaned, “Oh gods, I’ll never be able to set foot in Green Drug again.” 

Watanuki looked to Doumeki for sympathy or pity, but his lover was still looking over the picture, turning his head first this way and then that. “Mmm,” Doumeki hummed, apparently satisfied. “I suppose that explains the payment.” Turning to Watanuki, he said, “I’ll go clear a space to put it up in the bedroom,” and then turned to leave the kitchen.

 

HAPPY BIRTHDAY, WATANUKI!


End file.
